Many individuals enjoy fishing for recreational purposes. It can be enjoyable to use a camera to capture images while fishing. Often, one individual will hold the camera and capture images of another individual in the act of fishing. However, if an individual is fishing alone, it can be extremely difficult to utilize a camera and simultaneously perform actions related to fishing. Attempting to hold a rod, net, and a camera can be cumbersome. Further, images captured in this manner tend to be blurry, crooked, or otherwise imperfect due to the inevitable jostling of the camera when being held along with multiple other items.
Even if the individual sets the camera on a stand to automatically take a picture after landing the catch, several problems arise. In catch and release situations, the fish may be greatly harmed if it is kept out of the water for too long while the individual searches for and sets up their camera equipment. Further, setting up the camera after the catch does not allow the individual to obtain an image of themselves actually catching and landing the fish. In light of the above concerns, it is desirable to provide a fishing accessory with a camera mount for removably securing a camera thereto, so that users may easily capture images of themselves fishing.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to image capturing fishing accessories. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to fishing lures having integrated cameras. However, the devices in the known art have several drawbacks. The devices in the known art are limited to single fishing accessories or tools and do not provide interchangeable fishing tools for different situations. Further, the devices in the known art typically include a camera that is underwater when the fish is caught, and the camera cannot be easily reoriented so that the individual make take a picture of themselves with their catch.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing image capturing fishing accessories. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.